A Treasure
by LikeWhoaLizzieee
Summary: Vanessa is now 21 and has two daughters. What really happened when she had her eldest daughter? And who is the real father? Find out in A Treasure. ZANESSA.


**A/N: Okay so, some of you may read my story 'What's Gonna Happen To Us?' and some of you may not, but I'm very sorry I never update. I had a plan as to where I was going with it and with the last chapter the plan kind of faded from my mind because it completely changed everything. I'm unsure if I am going to continue it, I'm still pondering that decision, but as for now I'm not deleting it and it's staying as is until my mind is made up. So if you haven't read it yet, please do me a favor and read it and review. I need feedback as to where I should take that story or if I should continue or just delete it. Mmk? Anywho, enjoy this Zanessa one-shot. **

The warm summer breeze danced upon my cheeks as I watched my two daughters run around playfully. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore calmed me on the inside. I usually come here to clear my thoughts and to watch the beaming sun disappear from sight with my family from time to time. These past few years had gone by in a rush. Though I am only twenty-one right now I feel as if this is how things were supposed to pan out. I had my eldest daughter Aubree at the age of only seventeen and just before my nineteenth birthday I was blessed with my younger daughter Brooke. Though I will admit raising a four year-old and a two year-old at my age is not a walk in the park, I wouldn't give them up for the world. I'm not on my own either. My friends and family have helped me along the way, as well as Brooke's father Zac. Zac, my best friend, my support system, my fiancé, my reason why I'm still here in one piece. If it weren't for him being with me through everything I probably wouldn't have Aubree right now. Though she is not Zac's own daughter he treats her as if she were his own flesh and blood. Aubree is special to me. She almost did not exist.

I went through a time in my life where my world came crashing down. I had shut everyone out, including the one I loved most. Something terrible had happened and I had no clue how to handle it. I had been threatened and taken against my will. Someone I thought I had known-someone I thought was my friend had kidnapped me. They betrayed me. They betrayed others in my life as well, though they had not done physical abuse to them. It had hit me like a ton of bricks crashing to the ground from the strength of a bulldozer-like a sudden thunderstorm on the quietest of days. Damage had been done to myself, physically and emotionally. His strength was way above where I thought it was. His muscles were the weapons. One shot after another, one movement after another. In less than five minutes he had my gasping for breath and trying hopelessly to get away. My body had given out and I stopped trying and lied there letting him take advantage of me. When it was over I opened my eyes and that's when he threatened me.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill that precious boyfriend of yours and then I will kill you." His voice was harsh. It was the voice I had known for a lifetime. We were childhood friends; he was my ex-boyfriend but still one of my best guy friends besides Zac. I just cried and nodded. How I was going to keep this from the one person I told everything, I had no clue. He then left me there by myself in the empty room. I then tried to lift myself up. A sharp pain had run through my ribcage and I winced out in pain but continued to get myself up forgetting about the searing pain. I had just wanted to get out as quick as possible. When I reached my house I was thankful that no one was home. I allowed myself in and slowly shuffled my aching body up to my room. There I looked at the damage in my oversized mirror above my dresser. Blood stained my white shirt, bruises cover my face, and my swollen lips had me in awe. I stood there for a moment and cried.

Fearing he meant what he said I had to cover up the evidence. I showered, and scrubbed my body clean of the bloodstains. I covered my face bruised and wounded face with make up. I hid all the traces of what had happened. Throwing out the clothes I had worn and bandaging up my cuts hoping they would heal easily. Remembering what he said was when I decided to lock myself in my room. My mother, father, and little sister all tried to get me out not knowing the pain and horror I was feeling. Zac was the one person who came each day and stood on the other side of the door talking to me, soothing me, trying to get me to emerge from my hiding spot. I cried more than ever in those few days. I knew I was tearing apart the hearts of the ones close to me but I was scared. I was scared that he would follow through with the threat. I feared for my life but I was more afraid for Zac's life. I knew I was hurting him, but if he loved me he would understand. A week passed by and I was still in my room. I grew hungry and my stomach kept grumbling and gurgling in the quiet of my room. I had spent the past days with no food and drank water from the sink. I only got out of my bed to go to the bathroom and shower but I was soon growing tired of my room and I was desperate for a change. I couldn't take it anymore. So I finally decided that it was time to come out. I unlocked my door and turned the knob cautiously almost as if I was afraid of what would be waiting for my on the other side. I closed my eyes and took a long and deep breathe and opened the door.

I opened my eyes to find Zac standing there shocked, stunned, and ecstatic. He grabbed a hold of my frail body and hugged me. I clung on to him for dear life and just cried. He soothed me and calmed me down. I knew what was on his mind. He wanted to know why I had put myself on lockdown and why I had suddenly let go of him and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I knew he was confused. At frankly I was too. I wondered why I had thrown up. I thought for a moment and it finally dawned on me. I was pregnant. The sick bastard who used to be my best friend had gotten me pregnant. A wave of shock and anger took over me. I emerged from my bathroom and took one look at my confused boyfriend and mumbled two words that I had just figured out.

"I'm pregnant." My voice was hoarse and small. He looked deep into my eyes searching for the right words to say. He's scratched his head unsure of how to react. When he did speak I was astonished as to how he _did_ react.

"We've never even…oh my god. Were you…Did you? No that can't be possible you're not that kind of person." He seemed to be talking to himself now. He had put two and two together and now realized what had _really_ happened. I saw him shed one single tear and I knew he was worried; he was scared, he was sorry. Sorry for the hurt that it must have caused me.

"That's why you've been in there? You were…" He couldn't even say it. I nodded as more tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Wow, okay. You're going to be fine. Are you hurt? We need to go to the police about this." He started for the stairs, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. I pulled him back towards me and told him exactly what wrong doer had told me. He shook his head and we both stood their crying and holding on to each other with all our strength. As if one of us would float away if we didn't let go. Silence filled the hallway we were standing in when our tears were put aside. He was the one who broke the silence.

"You need to go to the doctor. I mean you don't even know if you're really pregnant. You could be coming down with something. But we'll never know until you go."

I breathed in slowly and left out a sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

A few weeks later, I was trying to make my decision as to what to do with my situation. I had gone to the doctor and they confirmed my worst fear. I really was pregnant. I had told my parents what happened and asked for their advice. They were telling me to abort the fetus, but I was unsure of what I wanted to do. Zac was going to be supportive with whatever decision I made-though he had his own opinions on the situation. He felt I should keep the baby and give it a chance in the world.

There were so many emotions running through my head. I was having trouble thinking straight. I had sat down many times and thought about how my life would change if I kept the baby and how my life would change if I aborted it. I also thought of the other alternative, adoption. I safely ruled the first choice out. There was no way I was going to abort this baby. Whether I keep it or not, it still deserves a chance. I went to Zac when I had trouble deciding. He was the one to help me make my decision. He was the one who made me feel like I was doing the right thing for the baby and myself. He was the one to convince me that I should keep the baby and raise it myself. That's exactly what I did.

The pregnancy was long and not problematic. My parents didn't approve of my decision so I felt it was best that I move in with Zac. We shared a room and turned his extra room into the nursery. Being my impatient self I couldn't wait to find out what the sex of the baby was, only because then we could paint the walls of the nursery and shop for the cutest clothes for the baby. I found myself more excited for the arrival of the baby than I thought I would be. When we found out I was having a girl I couldn't be happier. I spent the next months preparing the nursery and getting everything ready for the baby. Zac and I constantly fought over names. Though he wasn't technically the father, he was going to care for her like she was his own. He was really willing to give it his all.

It was a Thursday when it happened. Zac and I were at home just like a normal day, when that simple day turned chaotic. I was sitting on the couch watching E! News catching up with the latest celebrity gossip when I felt my pants suddenly wet. I looked down and sure enough it happened. My water broke. Within the next few minutes pain took over me as a very nervous Zac helped my into the car. He drove quite fast to the hospital I was surprised we didn't get pulled over. He was helping me through the sliding glass doors when a painful contraction hit. I winced out in pain and clutched my stomach. It wasn't long before I was pushed into a wheel chaired and wheeled away to one of the hospital rooms where I waited to be fully dilated.

It seemed to take forever. With each contraction the hours seemed to be dragging by. Five hours since we arrived and I was finally ready to give birth. I was taken to the delivery room where they put my legs in that uncomfortable contraption and I was told that three pushes should do it. They lied of course. I pushed three times and I wasn't done. I literally cried with joy when two pushes later my baby girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. They cleaned her up a bit and then I got hold her for the first time. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. She was a spitting image of me when I was a baby.

I then looked up at Zac and said "Her name is Aubree Faith…" He smiled.

"Aubree Faith Hudgens. That's a good name." He furrowed his eyebrows at me when I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I smiled and simply told him "Her name isn't Aubree Faith Hudgens, its Aubree Faith…Efron." I looked up at him and giggled. He had the cheesiest grin on his face I'd ever seen. I could tell he was happy. And so was I.

"Mommy!" I was pulled out of my daydream when Brooke called my name. I picked her up and smiled at her. She rested her head on my shoulder as I walked towards Zac and Aubree who were farther down the beach. The sand squished under my toes as I walked along the shore. When I reached them I set Brooke down next to her sister and looked up to meet the pair of piercing blue eyes I knew quite well. He smiled at me and pulled me into a small embrace. I gazed at the now almost dark sky and took in a deep breathe of air closing my eyes for a lingering moment in the process. I opened them again and looked over at Aubree. She really is something special. She's a treasure and would always be my little girl.

As for _him_ I heard he fled the country and is now living on an island somewhere near Italy. He was never punished for what he did but I don't care anymore. I put it behind me and I'm focused on my future, my children's future, and Zac's future. It's all I'm concerned with. I'm happy and that's all that matters.

My name is Vanessa Anne Hudgens, I was raped at the age of sixteen, had my first baby at seventeen, my second at eighteen, and got engaged at the age of twenty. It's not how I thought my life would end up when I was younger but I wouldn't change any of it even if I had the chance to. This is my life now. I'm a proud mother of two and a bride to be. My life is amazing, chaotic, sometimes stressful, and I love every second of it.

**A/N: There you have it! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll be extremely happy if you do. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Feedback on that would be lovely! Thanks! LikeWhoaLizzieee**


End file.
